A New Day
by Sol Y Sombra
Summary: Set after 'The Sealed Card'. Sakura and Syaoran discover just what it means to each other to pass each new day together. SxS
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**So here's the deal. I just really felt like writing a CCS fic. The end. :) Here is a tiny little snippet of an opening, to sort of set the mood. If enough people think it might be worth the time it takes to read it, I will continue the story, BUT it will be my first chaptered story so I will need lots and lots of support!! **

**DISCLAIMER: Although I really wish I was creative enough to have created CCS, obviously I got dealt a bad gene!! All CCS characters etc. belong to CLAMP, not me. **

* * *

"I love you!" Sakura cried as she flew across the chasm towards Syaoran.

Arms open, Syaoran managed to catch Sakura and they both fell, limbs entangled, to the ground.

"S-sorry!" Syaoran stumbled as he freed his arms from around Sakura's back, but she just laughed. Seeing the genuine amusement in her eyes, Syaoran smiled in return. Tentatively, he asked, "A-are you alright?"

"I'm fine! But what about you, Syaoran-kun?"

"I-I'm okay." He held out his hand to pull her up, and together they watched as, one by one, Tomoeda City woke up to a bright new day.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Please leave a comment telling me whether you think it's worth continuing or not!! I don't mind criticism, as long as it is constructive!! **

**Thanks!!**

**Sol**


	2. In Syaoran's eyes

**A/N: Hey everyone!!**

**First of all, I just wanted to thank every single person who alerted, favourited and especially reviewed my first attempt at a first chapter for a chaptered fic. I really don't think I deserve everyone's kind words, but thanks for having faith in me!! Oh, and thanks to my Beta reader, Ala Verity, who isn't editing this story, but who gave me more encouragement thank I knew what to do with, and who still believes that I can write a chaptered fic!**

**So anyway, here it is, the second chapter that I thought I wouldn't be able to write!! I hope you can start to see what the plot of this story is going to be in this chapter, but I didn't want to make it blindingly obvious first up, because then I would have nowhere to go!! Please tell me what you think of the second chapter and whether you like the direction the story's heading in, and I promise I will take any suggestions on board!!**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering, the bit in italics is a quote from episode 66, and isn't it just the best SxS moment in the whole series?? **

**Thanks once again, **

**Sol x**

"Morning!"

Sakura skipped into class and was greeted by the usual chorus of "morning, Sakura"s from her friends. One thing, however, was different about today. Syaoran sat at his desk, resting his head on his arms.

"Are you alright, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "You aren't still tired from yesterday, are you?" She knelt before Syaoran's desk, wringing her hands. "Because, you know, I feel terrible! I should have…"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure, because…"

"I'm fine!"

"Okay." Sakura took her seat.

"What was that about?" she whispered to Tomoyo, who was sitting next to her.

"Well, Syaoran-kun was probably just as worried about you, Sakura-chan, but didn't like to show it. After all, it was a pretty hard day for both of you yesterday, or so it seems to me. He'll be fine. Just give him some time."

"Okay. Thanks, Tomoyo-chan."

"Sorry I'm late, class!" Terada-sensei, exhausted from a high speed sprint to class, puffed for a moment before regaining his composure. "Today we will be studying the effects of…"

Sakura sneaked a look behind her. Syaoran was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Quickly, Sakura turned back to the lesson, not realising that Syaoran turned at exactly the same time.

"Would you like to come to Penguin Park with me, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura skipped out of the school gates, half-turning to face her friend.

"Sure, Sakura-chan. I would love t-"

Oof.

"Hello!" Sakura chimed to Syaoran, who had happened to be in her way as she skipped backwards, and was at that moment trapped beneath her, his face taking on a tomato-like hue. "Would you like to come to Penguin Park, too?"  
Syaoran kicked feebly, steadily changing from tomato to beetroot.

"Maybe you should let Syaoran-kun get up, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo suggested, giggling to herself.

"Y-yes!" Sakura flew into the air, limbs flailing. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun! So, would you like to some?"

"O-okay."

"Yay!" Sakura started skipping again, this time with her eyes fixed in front of her.

The sun shone brightly at Penguin Park, casting a shadow on the ground in front of the King Penguin slide.

"Tomoyo-chan, could you push me, please?" Sakura was perched on a swing, holding tightly onto the chains.

"Sure, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo rushed over, putting all of her weight onto her friends' back, and watched happily as she swang into the air.

Sakura laughed, swinging her legs. "Syaoran-kun, why don't you get onto the other swing?"

"_Yukito-san said that some day I will definitely find someone I like more than anyone else, and that that person will like me more than anyone else, too…"_

"_It's alright. I'm sure you will find him…"_

"Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked up just in time to see Sakura flying through the air, heading quickly for the ground. The swing was thrashing on it's chains. "Sakura!" he cried, instinctively shutting his eyes.

"Sakura?" Opening his eyes, Syaoran was her standing in front of him, knees bent, hands thrown up in the air.

"A perfect landing!" Tomoyo laughed.

Looking at Syaoran, Sakura saw a flash of something in his eyes. "Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?"

"I-I have to go!" Grabbing his schoolbag, Syaoran sprinted down the crowded street.

Lying in bed, Sakura looked back on the events of the previous days. Syaoran had been acting strangely lately. And what was that emotion that she was in his eyes? It couldn't be fear, because he didn't look that way when he was battling with the sealed card, or when the Erase card made him disappear, only when she fell down the elevator shaft, when she fainted after changing a Clow Card into a Sakura Card, when she leaped across the gap in the tower, just the other night.

"Oh well," Sakura sighed, drifting off to sleep with the image of Syaoran still in her head.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

**P.S What _is _that strange feeling that Sakura can see in Syaoran's eyes? Cast your vote now! **


End file.
